Episode 3696 (25th March 2004)
Plot When Lisa visits Charity at the hospital, Charity gives her some polaroids of baby Noah to give to Zoe. When Lisa takes them to Home Farm she receives a very frosty reception. Zoe is not interested in Lisa's attempts to make peace and throws the baby pictures in the bin. Over a drink with Ashley, she tells the vicar that she believes Charity is trying to manipulate her. When Zak arrives at The Woolpack and calls her ‘Auntie Zoe’ a major slanging match breaks out. Zoe later retrieves the photos from the bin and goes to see the baby. Charity pleads with her to bring up the baby before he is adopted. Ethan worries that Debbie is being forgotten in the Dingle mess, and expresses his concerns to Ashley. Ashley is not convinced that 'action vicar' Ethan's decision to intervene is for the best. Ethan also speaks to Emily who assures him that the Dingles always look after their own. Ethan later finds Debbie in the café and asks if she can help him with some grave rubbings for the historical society. Debbie does not take kindly to this suggestions and replies that she doesn’t want to spend her time with a bunch of ‘old gimmers’ and this includes vicars. Donna is still acting strangely and Robert is convinced she is pregnant. As she tries to convince Robert she's not pregnant, Pearl and Edna overhear them and begin to wonder. Robert later confronts Donna and asks if she is pregnant. Donna reluctantly tells them that she has caught an STD and that they will both need to inform their sexual partners in case they have passed the infection on. Robert's indignation that Donna has given him an infection turns to horror as he realises he may have passed the infection to Katie. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore Guest cast *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt *Nurse De Feritas - Belinda Everett Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Special Care Baby Unit and corridor *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Windsors - Garage and forecourt Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,120,000 viewers (13th place - joint with Episode 3694 (23rd March 2004)). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes